To display images, a display system may contain light valves and color filters that regulate brightness levels and color values of pixels as the pixels are being illuminated by a light source, such as back light units (BLUs). Typically, light sources such as fluorescent lights or light-emitting diodes illuminate pixels on display panels. The light illuminating the pixels is attenuated by RGB color filters and liquid crystal materials. As a result, brightness levels and color values may be controlled on a pixel-by-pixel basis to express an image based on received image data. In most display systems, a light source illuminates pixels with white light comprising a broad spectrum of wavelengths. As the white light from the light source is color-filtered by color filters and brightness-regulated by different states of a liquid crystal material, a color gamut is formed by all possible color values of the pixels and may be used to support displaying color images.
Most optical configurations of display systems are optimized for one or more intermediate points of a wavelength spectrum. Existing light sources provide diffusive, wide ranges of wavelengths including wavelengths for which the optical configurations are not optimized. Even for those single color light sources, the emitted light in the existing light sources is still composed of wide ranges of wavelengths. As these wide ranges of wavelengths include most wavelengths for which the display systems are not optimized, image inversions, restrictive viewing angles and undesirable color representations and tinges may occur in the display systems with existing light sources so that displayed images suffer from poor quality.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.